The Red Dahlia
by GenocidalGenesis
Summary: Sam and Dean are on another hunt near Salem, Massachussetts. But what happens when this is not an ordinary hunt, and that the only way to stop the heap of demons that want nothing but to draw blood rests in the hands of a woman that knows nothing? SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Her heart felt as if it were about to explode inside her chest as it kept beating like a roaring thunderous war drum, ringing through her ears. Her breath was heavy and deep as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the dark and sinister dead forest, where the malevolent fog started to swallow up within it's endless depths every living thing it could find. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep running. She had to lead her people away from Hell's riders with their pitch black steeds who bared crimson red eyes. _

_Shrieks of pain, agony and fear echoed through out the old and dead forest as many of the villagers met the end of their life by the end of a corrupted and malicious steel blade tainted by the blood of her friends and family. No, they could no stop…She was their only hope for survival ; only she could lead them through this dire and dark time, where hope seemed to have disappeared, and death reigned as the once holy soil was now tainted by the blood of the innocent. _

_The fire red haired woman led her people through the forest, fear and death following their every footstep as they tried to escape the genocide that the soldiers have brought upon her and her people. They were merciless and cruel; they're hearts ached not for the innocent souls that had fallen by their judging and torturous blades. They rode upon their horses as the red haired woman could hear their hooves slam against the earth, causing it to tremble beneath her feet ; only a matter of time before the dark knights caught up with them to slay them and send them to the Underworld. _

_But there was one that the red haired woman had to deal with , which was why she stayed behind the rest of the fleeing villagers as she turned her head around, watching her once peaceful village now engulfed in a blazing Hellfire…Their screams would forever haunt her mind, memory and soul. She felt her legs leave her little by little as they went numb ; she didn't remember how long she had been running at a hasty pace without so much as stopping. _

"_IT'S THE DEATH RIDER!!!"_

_With those words, she stopped dead in her tracks, immediately turning around as her deep hazel eyes met with the man in midnight black armor with the emblem of a sinister golden plated dragon on his breast plate. She watched him slaughter a couple of the villagers with one swift slash of his deadly sword, blood spraying and flying everywhere as their screams filled the air before their bodies fell lifeless on to the ground…His dark and twisted glare then peered into the young red haired woman's eyes, then into her soul as he simply glared at he, the tips of his long black hair drenched in blood…The woman's eyes never turned away from his deadly glare as she courageously stood her ground as the others kept running for their lives. _

_The Death Rider soon moved his horse forward, causing it to charge straight towards the red haired woman, but she seemed to have already seen it coming, so she immediately sprung to the right, fleeing in to that direction instead of following her people. As expected, the man stormed off after her. The other riders did not follow their leader as they somehow knew it was his kill. _

_The red haired woman finally stopped in the middle of the forest, taking these final moments to think about the next act she was about to perform for the sake of her people and for the generations to come. She inhaled a few shaky breaths before turning around, glaring at the Death Rider dead on. The sinister looking knight then stopped his steed, dismounting soon after as he slowly made his way towards the woman who's hair was akin of fire. His death bringing sword at his side, he stopped in his tracks a couple of meters in front of her, a dark smirk drawing itself across his lips._

" _I will send you back to the fiery pits of Hell , Witch"_

_The woman remained emotionless and indifferent to the blasphemous indulgent name as she then made a few hand signs with her filthy hands, her hazel eyes closing slowly as she murmured a few words before yelling out._

"_ABYSSUS REDIMIO ORBIS!!"_

_As the words were chanted, a circle made out of fire sprung out of the ground, circling them both into place as then, the same pentagram that appeared on the amulet around the red haired woman's neck scorched in the middle of the circle. She slowly opened her eyes, noticing the Death Rider trying to escape, but the binding circle prevented his escape._

"_You have removed the lives of the innocent one to many times…I will not allow you to continue this pointless, malicious and cruel genocide any longer. The souls of which you tainted with your dark and sinister blade will make sure that you are sent back to the unforgiving and torturous Underworld, and will forever bind you there as you shall suffer an eternal torture of your malevolent soul. Your darkness ends here."_

_The Death Rider's face was now covered by sheer fear, but anger and a pure hatred as he pointed his sword towards the woman._

"_I will plague you and your people until every last one of you shall taste the end of my steel blade. I will not stop as your people's children, and their children's children will suffer the same fate as the rest of your heavenly rejected kind! I will rid of you from the face of this Earth!! Their souls will belong to me as they shan't be greeted into His great Kingdom of Light!"_

"_And I shan't rest until your spirit and soul turns into ash"_

_Once the woman finished her small talk, her hands tightly grasped her amulet as she started speaking incomprehensible words out to the heavens._

"_EGO narro ancient lacuna of redemptio quod vita gratia abicio is ater obscurum. EGO dico super insons insontis righteous quod putus animus ut suspiro eternus pacis accerso ratio ut is animus quisnam has been inficio per Diabolus. EGO dico super sanctus lux lucis iuvo mihi transporto is messor tergum ut igneus pits of abyssus!!!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Amberlyn suddenly sprung up on her bed as she gasped out for air, breathing deeply and heavily as her face was covered in a veil of cool sweat. Her soft creamy textured skin was also covered in her sweat as her hands were tightly grasping the plain white sheets that covered her bed. Once she regained a steady and calm breathing pace, she gently removed her fiery red locks of hair that were plastered to her forehead away, delicately placing them behind her ears as she then tilted her head to the side lightly, looking towards her alarm clock that had the big bold red numbers indicate 3:00 AM ; a number in which she tended to see often recently. Sighing softly to herself, she leaned the back of her head against the soft and comfortable pillow once more, simply staring blankly at the white ceiling in hopes that it will be not to long before she'd start to fall asleep again.

It was strange. Amberlyn never had these sort of dreams before, until a few weeks ago that was. The same dream kept on occupying her mind and thoughts…The worst out of all of it was that, the dreams kept appearing more and more stronger than the last, and they all felt and seemed so…familiar. Amberlyn didn't know why this particular dream was repetitive, but she couldn't help but have a strange deep inside her gut that kept telling her that it had some sort of…purpose perhaps? It sounded insane ; everyone had dreams and nightmares, it was only human! But her dream sequence seemed..all to real for her personal taste. It was as if she was standing right there, witnessing and unfolding with her eyes every possible detail. Hell, even the sounds and feelings seemed authentic.

Delicately and softly, her fingers ever so lightly brushed along the amulet she always wore around her neck, tracing the shapes of the emblem that was engraved into the amulet. The old man at the Shrine told her that he found her in front of the marble steps of the Shrine, laying in a basket wrapped in blankets. He told her that even when she was a baby, she had that same amulet around her neck. To Amberlyn, it was somewhat of a reminder of her parents, even though she never saw or met them in her life. Since then, she never, ever under any circumstance, took it off. It was like a sacred and precious item to her…One smudge or scratch and it was total chaos.

Slowly, her eyes started to fall and soon, Amberlyn found herself drifting into a deep and peaceful slumber…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**One Week Later : Near Salem, Massachussetts**

"Son of a bitch!!..Sam, I'm all out!"

Dean yelled out to his brother who was hiding behind a pile of wooden box crates a small distance away from where he was. Muttering curses to himself as he slammed his gun into his hand to see if there was any extra ammo stuck In the gun somewhere, he was now officially considered a sitting duck while the rampaging, rage filled and simply frigging ugly demon threw heaps of fire bolts at them. It was the fifth demon that they'd run into this week while making their way across Massachussetts territory, and they only kept on coming more stronger and in bigger numbers as they approached a little town called Salem. The two brothers already had a form of hunch saying that the source of all this chaos came from there, but the real question was, why or how? All of this started when Sam heard from Ellen that there were many "disturbing" occurrences happening around that area and that many people have been disappearing. As usual, Sam and Dean were up to the challenge in dealing with this supernatural threat, but god damn, they didn't know that there was going to be an army of demons waiting and lining up to get a piece of them!

"Dean! Catch!"

Dean immediately drew his attention towards Sam, who had a trusty shotgun in his hands. The younger Winchester waited a few moments before throwing the weapon over to his older brother since he knew very well that Dean had better uses for it, and could probably be the only one who could wield it with excellence. The rain of fire bolts weren't ceasing anytime soon ; Dean had the weapon and the fire power, and now all he needed was the perfect moment to strike. One false move from either of them could cost their lives, and neither of them were bound to let that happen, nor take the chance to risk it. Sam, who still had a 9mm in his hands , decided to strike and shoot before Dean did, causing the younger Winchester to swiftly rise up from his barricade of crates and fire a bullet straight into his shoulder, causing the Demon to sprawl back and snarl in pain. The shower of fire bolts ended right after Sam shot the demon, giving Dean the opportune moment that he had been waiting for; and now it was time to grab it by the horns. He soon rolled to the side, away from his own barricade of useless warehouse items as he quickly aimed at the Demon and fire two shots of rock salt, causing the beast to shriek and go sprawling to the ground. It twitched at first, then stopped moving all together.

The older Winchester soon lifted himself to his feet, dusting off the dust and filth that had gotten onto his favorite leather jacket before slowly and cautiously making his way towards the monster, still pointing the tip of his shotgun towards it. Once he arrived in front of the corpse, he nudged his foot against it, making sure to see if it was really down before putting his shotgun aside.

"Another one bites the dust…"

Dean tilted his head back to see that the voice came from Sam as he also came to see the demon they just killed.

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way if you don't mind.."

They both looked down towards the beast simultaneously, noticing that the Demon shared some resemblances to the previous ones they killed along the week. This one had long bleach white hair with sharp, but long and ugly looking black nails with rotten and old skin….Not to mention the sharpest looking pair of teeth they'd ever seen. For a Demon, they almost looked human…Well, if it weren't for the scally, slimey and smelly attributes.

"Damn you fugly…"

Sam arched a brow at Dean as he then couldn't help but shake his head , sighing lightly to himself before his eyes caught something. His expression now turned into a questioning and surprised one as he slowly knelt down beside the Demon's corpse, observing the side of his neck. Sam then lifted his hand up, shaking it to motion Dean to kneel down also.

"Dude, get away from there. You don't know what that thing has, you could catch…AIDS or something, I don't know"

"Will you just come here for a second?"

Dean frowned slightly before mothering a few words. He knelt down beside Sam and looked at him, shrugging questionably. " So…What are we looking at here?"

"Look, that pentagram on the side of it's neck. I've seen it on the other demons too…"

Dean then looked towards the place on the beast's neck where Sam was pointing at, noticing some sort of tattoo marking of a strange pentagram. "Voodoo maybe? Some psycho person trying to revive the dead?"

"Don't know Dean…I've never seen this kind of sign before…And this..thing, certainly doesn't look like a zombie."

"Well, at least we have a form of clue…You can look it up on your laptop to see if we can get more information about it."

Sam nodded at the suggestion before the emblem suddenly dissolved into the demon's neck, causing it's corpse to dissolve into thin air. His eyes widened lightly wondering what the hell just happened before he looked towards his brother, sharing the same facial expression as him. That, was something no one saw everyday, and it was the first time Dean and Sam saw that happen to a corpse…

"Don't see that everyday…"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Let's get out of here, we'll work on what we got at the motel"

"Right behind you."

And with that, they both got up on their feet and made their way out of the old and abandoned warehouse in hopes of reaching the Impala and getting their asses out of there. Little did they know, things were about to get more interesting, and that this wasn't going to be their ordinary hunt.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notes: **Well, hope you all liked the first chapter of my first Supernatural fanfic! Updates will be coming as soon as possible and your comments are greatly appreciated, and ideas too. Please read and rate!!

"Abyssus Redimio Orbis" "Hell Binding Circle"

As for the large text of Latin, please use a Latin translator on Google. I tried to translate but it didn't come out right in English lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sam and Dean arrived in Danvers, a town not too far from Salem, they decided to spent the night here at another infamous cheap and rough looking motel called Endicott Motel. As usual, the room was far from being luxurious and tidy. It was a poorly decorated room ; the paint was so damn old and used that it even started to peel off from the walls…Not to mention the room had a very funky smell to it too. The carpet was so filthy that it gave the impression that it hadn't been washed or replaced in ages. But it was just another normal night for the Winchester brothers ; they were used to sleeping in crappy motels or in the uncomfortable precious Impala. By all means, never ever even think about sleeping in a car that has leather seats ; the leather will latch onto your skin, and when you wake up, it isn't pretty and it hurts like Hell. Sam, on the other hand, learned that the hard way…..And Dean profited from the entertainment by laughing his ass off.

Dean randomly threw his luggage on top of one the bed's that was closer to the door, whereas he placed Sam's things on the other bed . As expected, geek boy wonder immediately took out his laptop from his luggage and promptly went to sit on the end of the bed, lifting the laptop screen so that he could start his research on the pentagram he spotted on the demon's neck line. Out of all the pentagrams and voodoo symbols that the Winchester brothers happened to come across, they'd never set eyes on the one they saw awhile back. It had a strange and unfamiliar aspect , not to mention the shape was out of the ordinary (well, they **were** dealing with the Supernatural here, nothing was normal!).

Not wanting to disturb his little brother while he's working , the older Winchester simply shrugged and slumped down onto the hard mattress of the bed, his head then leaning against one of the spotted pillows as his hand went on the small desk pilled in the middle of the two beds. His hand eagerly brushed along the wooden surface, happy to know that he had finally found the remote to the small and out dated television . He lazily slid a hand behind his head to add more "cushioning" comfort as he randomly surfed through the channels ; in which none seemed to be quite appealing and interesting for his own personal tastes. On the other hand, Dean would gladly offer Sam his help if he ever got himself in a tight spot in his research…But research and history weren't exactly his forte…So, it was best if Dean let Sam do all the book work, and leave the artillery and shooting to "Rambo On Steroids", which was none other than Dean himself.

Time passed and it seemed as if thought Dean had been rotting on that bed for ages, considering there was absolutely nothing, and he meant **nothing**, playing on the T.V that night. He was literally thinking that he was bound to wind up going insane.

"Hey Dean, I think I found something." Said Sam, not removing his gaze from his precious laptop's screen.

Dean let out a longing sigh of relief, quickly sitting himself up as he headed towards Sam. He tilted his head over to the side, peering over the younger Winchester's shoulder , blinking a few times.

"Thank god…Right on cue too! So, talk to me, what ya got?" Dean said in a rather eager voice…Which was starting to make lil ol' Sammy uncomfortable.

"Right…Well it says here that the symbol we saw on the demon's neck was used in while the Salem Witch Hunt and Trials in the late 16 century. It mentions that it's purpose was to separate the "Witches" from the Catholics."

"Uhhhh…Enlighten me here but…Witch hunt? " Dean said with confusion hinting off in his voice as his hand went to scratch the back of his head.

"Dude, are you that dense? Didn't you listen in school?" Sam turned around with a rather shocked expression, mixed with disappointment as he glanced at his brother.

"Hahahahaha, really funny. Now tell me about this Witch hunt business or I'll wipe that look right off your face Geek Boy."

Sam shook his head lightly before murmuring a few words under his breath before drawing his attention back to the large amount of text on his laptop. "The Salem Witch Trials begun in 1692 in which resulted in convictions and executions for witch craft in Salem, Massachussetts. It was told that they have argued on the fact that it was probably some Puritan witch hysteria ; stories that people took a bit too seriously. Over 20 people were executed, and approximately 200 people were imprisoned. It all started when some family had two young kids throwing things around in their rooms, uttering strange and bizarre words , hiding under furniture or simply keeping themselves in peculiar positions. When the Reverend preached, the girls covered their ears as if the sermons were dreadful and horrible. A doctor named William Griggs mentioned that he couldn't find any physical evidence of any aliment. Some around the village started acting the same way…"

"O..k. I get all that, but what does that have to do with the symbol and the Witch hunting crap?" Dean said, trying to make Sam get to the point since if his thoughts about the demons they've encountered with the same symbol on their necks was right , then they had no time to loose.

"Will you let me finish? God…Alright, so a group of girls started to play around with the whole Witchcraft occult while trying out reading and telling their fortunes. They would also try old and cheap magic tricks like make an egg white float in a vessel of water in order to make a "Crystal Ball" in attempt to divine the profession of their future spouses. The so called "game" became frightening and creepy when one of the girls saw a coffin in the glass. Not too long after that, the girls started to have fits. That's when people started to think that it was the misuse of dangerous magic. The doctors weren't able to find any medical basis for the girls' symptoms…So, the doctor Diagnosed them as being bewitched. Once again, shortly after that, a woman named Silby was publicly humiliated during her Church services by Parris, in which stated "going to the devil for help against the devil". After much praying and exhortation, the "fortune telling girls", willingly or unwillingly, decided to give out names of so called "Bewitched people" thus witches."

"So…That's how the Trials started, right? " Dean said, almost sounding like a whisper as he still seemed to try and process the heap of information that was thrown at him.

"Yes, Dean, it's how it all started. Congratulations! Want a cookie? "

" Bitch " . Dean grumbled lightly.

"Jerk " . Sam replied swiftly before a sly smirk drew itself across his lips, causing an amusing chuckle to stir out of his throat afterwards .

Dean simply shook his head with an annoyed look on his face ; they were in a hunt, it was no time for fun and games."Do you think the Salem Witch Trials may have something to do with the heap of demons that we're been running into this week? Cause the last time I checked, we were headed towards Salem…"

Sam glanced at Dean, then back at his laptop screen as he blankly stared at the web page he found about the pentagram. He started to ponder deeply on what he older brother mentioned, and that maybe, just maybe, there was a connection between the Trials and the sudden amount of demons that had been appearing lately. These weren't ordinary demons….They had these…powers, if one could say so. Never before had they run into a monster that could shoot fire bolts out of their hands. Things were starting to get more interesting by the day.

"It could be a possibility, Dean .Though we can't be too sure just yet until we make a trip to Salem."

The younger Winchester turned off his laptop before gently pushing down the screen. He let out a light sigh, then a tired yawn before simply stretching his arms out and flopping back against the hard bed mattress. He motioned his hand to graze up to his face while he started to gently rub his tired eyes some to keep them wide open. It was the first time this week that the Winchester brothers decided to crash in a motel than to simply stick with sleeping in uncomfortable positions in Dean's precious Impala. Plus, the numerous confrontations they've been into left them roughed up and injured at some places ; comparing that to sleeping in a cheap ass motel was sort of a luxury for Sam and Dean at this point.

Sam's head tilted to the side, lazily glancing over at the small clock that indicated that it was about midnight. Usually, the brothers ended their hunts early in the morning, like at 2 or 3 am. It was a relief to know that Sam could catch a couple more hours of sleep tonight than his usual lapse of sleep, which was 3 hours, or 4 if he was lucky considering they left early in the morning.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take a quick shower then we'll catch some z's " said Dean while he marched off to the rather narrow bathroom.

"Gotcha" Sam said lightly before the door to the bathroom was shut, listening to the sound of water running.

Sam sighed softly once more before simply staring aimlessly and blankly up towards the ceiling, in which had old and yellowed water stains that the owner of the motel never bothered to repair ; or at least hide with a fresh new coat of paint since the room desperately needed one anyways. His deep hazel eyes slowly started to close before soon after, his mind was set at ease and drifted into a light slumber. His arms immediately came to rest behind his head, all while assuming a crossing position to add more cushioning to the pillow It wasn't until several minutes later, once he was completely calm and at ease that Sam suddenly had a sharp and large surge of pain shoot through his mind , causing him to groan and grunt out in pain while his hands reflexively came to hold his head.

Sam tilted over on his side, his narrow eyes shutting tightly as his nose started to bleed. Such symptoms and behavior only meant one thing ; Sam was going all psychic and he was having another one of his visions. While assuming some version of the fetal position, thousands of images appeared inside his mind like if it were a slideshow. All that Sam could see was the vision of a woman with long red hair being attacked by some sort of…dark and gruesome looking creature of the night. What he saw next was enough of an alarming reason to try and prevent the girl from getting her life , or more specifically her soul, sucked right out of her.

Once his vision sequence ended in a rather random and brutal matter, he was left grunting out of pain while breathing as if he'd been drowning under water. It took him a few moments before finally completely grasping reality and the importance of the situation that he was now in before realizing Dean had been kneeling beside him, shaking his shoulder firmly in order to snap him back into reality.

"Are you with me Sammy? Talk to me god damnit!!"

"Dean…We gotta go, now." Sam said while slowly but surely removing himself from the bed to stand up. He tumbled to the side a bit, his hand immediately reaching out to hold on to something to keep him standing straight.

"Whoa whoa whoa Geekboy, wait a second here. Did you just have another vision?"

Sam tried shaking the feeling of fatigue and weariness which clouded his mind in order to focus on the task that was thrust upon him. He had to prevent that vision from happening ; Sam couldn't and wouldn't allow another life to be lost by the hands of hellish and heartless demons….Too many sacrifices have been made and too much blood has been spilt. Sam was determined to stop this vision from happening, with our without any help what so ever.

"Yeah Dean, I had another vision. Look, I don't have any time to explain, but we need to get our asses on the road, now. I'll try and give you as much detail as possible on the way…"

The younger Winchester cocked his head to the side lightly, gazing towards Dean with a dead serious and worried look in his endless sea of deep hazel eyes. Sam only hoped that his brother would cut the crap and just trust him with what he was saying so that they could get on the road as quickly as possible. No one was going to die tonight. No one.

And he would make sure of it…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Hope you all liked the second chapter of my beautiful story folks! Sorry it took me so long, been having problems with the computer. Your reviews and comments are much appreciated, though I would really love to have more from you all.

I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!

The only thing I own is the plot, the main baddie that I shall reveal later on in the story, and my OC girl, Amberlyn.

I won't be able to continue the fic for about a week since I'm going on vacation Saturday. I'll continue the story after I get back, promise! 333


End file.
